User blog:Xbinkyx/Back From the Grave (eClare FanFic)
Chapter 1; "Mom, I'm going over Eli's!" Clare Edwards called as she fled down the steps of her house. She was clad in a navy blue pea coat, white turtle neck, navy blue skinny jeans, and black Ugg boats. Not really Clare-esque, but they belonged to her older sister Darcy, who wouldn't be needing winter clothes while she was anyway in Kenya. Clare jogged into the kitchen where her mother was rooting through cabinets for something. Her mother turned towards her and pushed some wispy strands of her dark hair away from her face. "Do you think that's a good idea, Clare-bear?" She asked, jutting her chin out a bit. Clare rolled her eyes and pushed her own red-orangish loose curls behind her ears. Her upper ear piercing glinted in the light streaming through the kitchen window. Clare's mother sucked in her breath. Clare had to pinch her hand behind her back to keep from laughing. "Mom, I'm going over to help you with...you know." She dropped her voice a bit. Helen Edwards nodded a bit. "I guess that's okay. As long as you call me later on if you plan on staying for dinner over at the Goldsworhty's place." Clare could tell in her mom's face that she really didn't want Clare staying there for dinner. "It's okay Mom. I'm not staying for dinner. I'm just going to help clean up and root through some stuff. We're taking this as slow as we possibly can." She admitted, biting her lip. Clare had recently found out that her current boyfriend, Eli, was a compulsive hoarder, and felt like he had to keep everything he acquired. Clare was helping him overcome his hoarding, taking little baby steps. "I'll see you later." Clare kissed Helen goodbye and grabbed her cell phone from the little table by the door. She walked outside and shivered a bit as the cold, crisp Canadian air smacked her in the face. She jogged to the side of the house and grabbed her bike and started the short ride over to Eli's house. When she arrived, Eli's parents, Cece and Bullfrog were walking to Eli's hearse, about to go for a drive. "Clare-bear! Good to see ya!" Bullfrog embraced Clare, nearly knocking her off her bike. Clare laughed slightly and patted him on the shoulder. "Eli's inside, right?" She asked after hugging Cece. Cece nodded and smiled. "Going to help again? That's lovely of you, Clare-bear. Eli's lucky to have you." She added, opening the door to the hearse. Clare smiled and waved as they got in the hearse and drove away to wherever they were going. She pakred her bike by the side of their house, then went inside. She started upstairs and stopped at Eli's door. The lock wasn't on, but she didn't wanna intrude. She knocked on the door softly. "Eli?" She called softly. A few seconds later, Eli appeared at the door, wearing a black v-neck, and gray skinny jeans. He was only wearing white socks on his feet. "Clare. Hey." He said, pulling her inside his still-junky room. Clare closed the door behind her and hugged him tighly. "How've you been?" She asked, clearing a small space for her to sit on his bed. She pulled her Uggs off her fet revealing her bright pink socks. She pulled her knees under her and smiled at him. Eli shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. "Can't complain." He chuckled to himself, looking around his room. "I tried to clean some of it up, but I couldn't bring myself to it. I can only do it when you're here, Clare. You're my motivation." Clare was flattered. She blushed and bit her lip nervously. "Thanks, Eli. That means a lot. But soon, you'll be able to conquer things alone. Very soon." Eli sat down next to her and shook his head. "But alone means 'without you'. I don't want that." Clare kissed his forehead softly. "I don't either." Category:Blog posts